playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ziggy the Butterfly
Ziggy is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. She appears as one of Playable characters for Nintendo'' All-Stars Battle Royale''. Biography "Now you see me, now you don't! I'm Ziggy, Ziggy the butterfly." Ziggy was born from Southeast Asia. She makes a powerful being that looked fragile and innocent; though, she is different in the fact that she had to age like other Mobians, even if it was through the development pod, rather than normal growth. She was known as "Project Lightning", due to her ability to control light/energy, which is where her nickname "Ziggy" comes from. Since she had nowhere to go, she flew to a hidden moon that orbits Mobius, Ayi. Once she arrived, she noticed that all the regions resented each other and had done so for centuries after the Somalian War. She tried to be sure that she was anointed Lady Ziggy of Ayi, where she currently resides. She sometimes returns to Mobius to visit old friends. As Ziggy went to the small moon, Ayi, she was given a powerful pendant which controlled her chaotic-natured abilities. This pendant didn't suit her style, though, so she refitted the gemstone into her black collar. The citizens of Ayi told her it would help if she wore it, so she did. It controls her powers, so she isn't a threat to herself and others, though still very powerful. THE LEGACY OF ZIGGY THE BUTTERFLY: *''Ziggy the Butterfly'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Reason: ' '''Connection: ' Ending TBA Gameplay Super Moves * '''Pyrokinesis '- ' (Level 1 Super): The ability to heat flammable items to a blue or even white flame. This is the skill she will usually use to attack, as it doesn't require as much energy and can be used in quick succession. * Chaos Lightning '- ' (Level 2 Super): A very powerful attack that requires a lot of energy, and thus the use of a Chaos Emerald. When used, the near vicinity will dim as most of the light is absorbed into Ziggy's body, noticeable by her eyes turning black as they absorb more and more light, and then lightning will surge towards the victim. * Chaos Storm '- ' (Level 3 Super): A very powerful attack that requires a lot of energy, and thus the use of a Chaos Emerald. When used, the near vicinity will dim as most of the light is absorbed into Ziggy's body, noticeable by her eyes turning black as they absorb more and more light, and then lightning will surge towards the victim. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Flyer!: Ziggy Flys with her wings, making her happy, then wicked her eyes. * Lighter: Ziggy charges her arms with lightning. * Waver!: Ziggy waves both arms, saying his distinctive "Do you want to do it again!". Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Let's do this!" **"Watch your back!" **"Hmph, like I care." **"Knock yourself out." *'Item Pick-up:' **"Well I'll take it." **"Cool." *'Pre-match:' **"Here I come!" **"Coming!" **"I can see you!" *'Respawn:' **"I will never lose!" **"I'mmmm back!" **"Here I come!" *'Using Pyrokinesis' **"Heads up!" *'Using Chaos Lightning' **"Alright I'm doing it!" *'Using Chaos Storm' **"I'm awesome!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"This is how it should be!" **"Today is MY day!" **"I could have done better!" **"I not surprised, this is too easy!" **"The contest oughta be over now!" **"See ya later!" *'Unused lines' **"Hmph." **"No way!!" **"Awww." **"Oh really? You're the only problem I see." **"No biggie! I can get us there easy!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Landing:' Ziggy is seen flying. She then Stand. *'Everything's Good: '''Ziggy is seen laying back relaxed then flys up. *'Electric Attack: Ziggy does a flurry of electrical then smirks. Winning Screen *'''Flying!: Ziggy Flys with her wings up and down, making her happy and then wicked her eyes. *'Lightning:' Ziggy charges her arms with lightning, looks down at the screen and then smiles. *'Storm: '''Ziggy flys up in excitement. Losing Screen *If using '''Flying!:' Ziggy sits away from the screen. *If using Lightning: Ziggy holds his head in his hands while avoiding the camera. *If using '''Storm: '''Ziggy wings goes low and then sits down. Costumes Ziggy the Butterfly DLC Unlockable Gallery Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playstation Ideas